The Champ
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Written for The Big One Camelot Land Phase 1
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

The following ficlets are written in an early twentieth century verse I call **"The Champ."** In this verse, Arthur is a prize fighter and the son of Duke Uther Pendragon. They all live on the Pendragon estate near the village of Camelot. Morgana, the Duke's daughter, is in love with her brother's 'Keeper', Merlin. Arthur is in love with Gwen, his sister's ladies maid.

This series was written for The Big One, a Prompt Table Challenge for Camelot Land, a Merlin Land Community. The prompt list was episode titles.

**In Story Order:**

Valiant

Excalibur

The Beginning of the End

To Kill the King

The Eye of the Phoenix

The Sins of the Father

Love in the Time of Dragons

The Moment of Truth

The Crystal Cave

The Nightmare Begins

Beauty and the Beast

The Secret Sharer

Another's Sorrow

The Once and Future Queen

Sweet Dreams

The Wicked Day

The Hunter's Heart

Queen of Hearts

The Sorcerer's Shadow

With All My Heart

The Darkest Hour

A Servant of Two Masters

The Kindness of Strangers

A Lesson in Vengeance

The Drawing of the Dark


	2. Valiant

**Prompts:** Valiant  
**Summary:** Arthur prepares for a boxing match with Kid Valiant, who wone his last bout under suspicious circumstances.

**Valiant**  
Arthur Pendragon stretched and sat up in his bed. He had only a few hours before the fight of his life. He settled back into the pillows to think.

Arthur wasn't worried just nervous. Kid Valiant's record was not that impressive. The Kid hadn't faced the opponents that Arthur had.

The door swung open and his 'keeper' Merlin came in. Merlin hated it when Arthur called him that but it was the most accurate description for what he did. He was maid, cook, advisor, friend, and scheduler for Arthur. He literally did keep Arthur.

"Wake up you lazy daisy! We have to get to the gym for your weigh in. I have no doubt you will weigh perfectly heavy." Merlin chattered as he put the breakfast tray down and went to open the curtains of the large window that faced south.

"I should. Do you bring me oatmeal again?" Arthur sat off and threw the covers off. His bare feet hit the cold floor and he hissed.

"Use the house shoes and come eat while its hot." Merlin glanced over as he picked up last night's clothes. "Are you worried about tonight?"

"No, it's just we don't know much about him. I've never even heard of him until now and he hasn't fought anyone I know." Arthur said as he pulled his robe around him and sat at the small table to eat.

"So you are worried then." Merlin nodded. "Don't. You are the best that there is in the ring these days. You will take him easily."

"Hmph! Just lay out some clothes and get on. I'll be ready by the time the car comes to pick me up."

"Blue slacks, white dress shirt, and the tie Gwen gave you with the little dragons on it?" Merlin said as he made the bed. "Same as always."

"Guinevere says I look nice in the photos when I wear that." Arthur pushed the empty bowl back and polished off the tall glass of milk.

"Athletes and their rituals." Merlin shook his head as he placed the afore mentioned items on the bed. "Hurry up! We don't have all day."

Merlin rushed out with the full laundry basket before Arthur could throw something at him.

Arthur was ready and waiting when the car came for the weigh in. After the weigh in they headed to the gym for a light workout.

Gaius, Arthur's corner man, pulled Merlin aside. "How is his mood?"

"Grumpy but that isn't unusual. What have you heard from your friend about Kid Valiant?" Merlin asked.

"He used something on his gloves to win his last bout." Gaius told him. "The boy he fought had blisters on his face after the fight. The boy also had trouble breathing. He should have been disqualified but no one could prove he had anything on his gloves."

"I'll take care of it." Merlin said.

"What are you going to do?" Gaius was skeptical.

"I'll make the stuff glow so everyone will see it." Merlin shrugged.

Gaius arched an eyebrow at him. "That's your plan?"

"Got a better one?" Merlin asked.

Gaius shook his head. He looked over at Arthur skipping rope. "He's lucky to have you Merlin."

"Luckier than he knows." Merlin frowned. "I have errands to run. Keep an eye on him, will you?"

Gaius nodded. "Just make sure you are back before the bout."

"I will be." Merlin said over his shoulder as he headed out.

Later that evening as Arthur stood in the ring with Kid Valiant; Merlin sat next to Gaius at ringside. It was the second round and Arthur was clearly winning.

Merlin saw Valiant wipe his glove on his shorts. It raised his suspicions so he said a spell to make whatever it was visible. As soon as the spell was out of Merlin's mouth the substance on Kid Valiant's gloves glowed bright green.

The referee called time and inspected the gloves. He disqualified Kid Valiant on the spot and declared Arthur the winner.

Three days later, the test came back and the substance was snake venom. It was a rare viper that paralyzed its victims before eating them. The amount on Valiant's gloves would have sent Arthur into respiratory arrest almost immediately.


	3. Excalibur

**Prompts:** Excalibur  
**Summary:** Merlin gives Arthur a fancy sword for the photo shoot for promotional boxing posters.

**Excalibur**  
One afternoon, Merlin came in with the most unusual thing. He didn't get the reaction he expected from Arthur.

Arthur laughed when he saw what Merlin was carrying. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"It's a sword." Merlin didn't seem to get the humor of it.

"What am I going to do with a sword?" Arthur was still laughing.

"It's for the photographer that's coming later. It's a prop." Merlin presented it to him. "Careful it's sharp."

"Oh, I get it because my name is Arthur Pendragon." Arthur shrugged. He took the sword and held it. It felt strangely familiar. "I think it's silly to play on the 'king' thing you know. I'm not the king. I'm a fighter."

"No but you are also the champion." Merlin reminded him. "The public likes a showman."

"I just fight. There are no dramas in boxing. That's for those other blokes that do the wrestling show." Arthur wrinkled his nose at the thought of those men and the characterizations the make themselves into.

Merlin chuckled. "Do it just for the photographer. Gaius and your father want you to cooperate. Publicity is important you know."

"I have no idea why." Arthur flicked the sword with his wrist. Even though he had never held a sword before, the movement felt natural. The feeling bothered him but he didn't know why.

Merlin looked on wide eyed. There was shock and surprise written all over his face. "Arthur?"

Arthur stopped playing with the sword and looked at Merlin. "What is it?"

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"I was just playing with it." Arthur said as he looked at it. "I wonder what these markings mean."

I have no idea." Merlin started to clear the table off for lunch.

Arthur looked at the sword more closely. The gold inlay on either side had different markings. The dragon symbol on the hilt was the same as the one on his family crest on the wall over his bed. He assumed Merlin must have had it made for him.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know. It feels oddly familiar." Arthur frowned.

"You probably had a wooden one as a child. That was probably where that wrist thing came from." Merlin put the papers he had been collecting on the desk.

"Father would never have gotten me such a thing. I always dreamed of being a knight in shining armor rescuing fair maidens." Arthur laughed. "Although I would think Guinevere would object to me saving random maidens."

"Gwen would probably be the one saving your backside." Merlin pointed a finger at him. "You don't deserve her, you know."

"I know but don't tell her." Arthur put the sword on his bed. "Merlin, did you have it made up for me?"

"I had some touches added but all swords are alike, really." Merlin turned away and muttered under his breath. "They are all murder and bloody."

"What was the last thing you said? I didn't catch it." Arthur wondered why Merlin was acting stranger than normal.

"I said 'they are all metal and beauty'." Merlin grinned. "I'll go get your lunch now."

"Thanks Merlin." Arthur picked up the sword again and flicked it with his wrist. He smiled.

Merlin watched then rushed out. He closed the door and leaned against it as he waited for his heart to slow down. He may have made the biggest mistake of their lives by giving Arthur that sword.

Later at the photo shoot, Arthur stood with his red silk boxing robe draped on his shoulders and the sword in his hand.

Gwen was watching from the side with Merlin. "He looks like King Arthur holding Excalibur."

Merlin raised an eyebrow and it all. "He just looks like a cabbage head to me."

Gwen giggled and hit Merlin on the arm.

The sword disappeared the next day with a little help from Merlin.


	4. The Beginning of the End

**Prompts:** The Beginning of the End  
**Summary:** Merlin finds a boy in the back garden and Morgana stands up to Uther to save him.

**The Beginning of the End**  
Merlin was doing laundry when the yelling started. He dropped what he was doing and went into the back garden where the noise was coming from.

Merlin looked around and several of the grounds keepers of the Pendragon Estate were searching for something.

Merlin grabbed one by the arm. "What is happening?"

"There was a boy in the rose garden cutting blooms off of one of the bushes. We don't know who he is. He's not a house boy." The man said. "M'lord wants him caught so he can be charged for stealing."

"I see." Merlin patted the man on the shoulder. "Carry on. Wouldn't want to keep you from doing what the Duke says."

It was just like Duke Uther Pendragon to overreact to a boy cutting flowers. It was true the late Lady Ygraine was the one who put in the roses but that was still no excuse.

Merlin turned back to the house. He saw a movement behind some discarded crates. He looked behind them and found a boy of maybe ten years of age.

"Please sir! Don't let them find me." The boy was still clutching six roses in his hand.

Merlin heard the words but the boy's voice was in his head. Merlin grabbed his hand and pulled him from his hiding place. That was when he saw the blood on his shoulder.

"One of the men struck me with a rake." The boy's words went to Merlin's head again.

Merlin rushed him inside and ran face to face with Lady Morgana, Arthur's sister.

"They are looking for him because he stole some roses. The duke wants him arrested but he's a boy and he's hurt." Merlin whispered quickly.

"Father is heartless. We will bring him to my sitting room. He needs that wound tended to as well." Morgana said. "We had better hurry. I'll get some bandages and you take him upstairs."

To save time Merlin picked up the boy and went up the back stairs as quickly as he could. He burst into Morgana's sitting room and found Gwen there arranging flowers.

"Morgana said to bring him here. He's hurt." Merlin explained quickly.

"Put him on the settee. I'll get some water." Gwen said.

Merlin looked at the boy. He thought for a moment that he knew him.

"Emrys, it hurts." The boy's voice said again.

Merlin made a face, "Mordred?"

"Is that his name?" Morgana knelt down beside the settee with bandages and antiseptic.

"Yes. I think he's from the village." Merlin said. He moved to give Morgana more room.

Gwen came with a basin of warm water and some cloths. She knelt down next to Morgana.

"Do you know him, Merlin? Did he tell you his name?" Gwen asked.

"Merlin said that he's from the village and his name is Mordred." Morgana said.

Gwen looked at Merlin biting his nail. Something was wrong and she could feel it.

"We should get him patched up and gone before your father finds him here." Merlin said.

"I will deal with my father, Merlin." Morgana said. She looked at the roses. "He was probably taking them to his mother."

"I was taking them to my mother's grave, My Lady. The boy spoke aloud.

"Morgana, have you…." Uther started to say as he walked in. "I see you found the thief."

"He isn't a thief I gave him permission to take the roses to his mother's grave and look what your bullies did to him." Morgana stood toe to toe with Uther.

"I didn't know." Uther said softly. "Tend to him and let Merlin take him home."

Merlin nodded.

Uther left the way he came in, full of bluster.

"There that's better." Morgana smiled and went back to sit with the boy. "We will have him ready soon, Merlin. Gwen we should give him something to eat."

Gwen smiled. "I'll see what is in the kitchen."

Morgana waited until Gwen was gone then turned to Merlin. All right Merlin, I know he isn't from the village. Who is he and what is he doing here?

"He's Mordred and he told you why he is here." Merlin said.

"We will have to take him to the church. They will help him find his family." Morgana said.

"I have no family, My Lady." Mordred said.

Morgana hugged the boy carefully.

Mordred looked at Merlin over Morgana's shoulder. There was a look of resignation in the boy's eyes that Merlin was all too familiar with. It was the weight of magick.


	5. To Kill the King

**Prompts:** To Kill the King  
**Summary:** There is a plot to kill the King of the ring but Merlin intervenes.

**To Kill the King**  
"Arthur, what are you doing?" Merlin asked as he came into the lounge. "We need to get to the weigh in. You do remember you have a bout coming up, don't you?

"I know. I just want to look at the paper for a second. I want to see if I am the favorite or not." Arthur said. "I might put a tenner on myself."

"It won't matter if you miss the weigh in. There won't be a fight to put a tenner one." Merlin poked him in the shoulder. "Let's go already. I pulled the car up to the door already."

"Fine." Arthur stood up and sighed dramatically.

"Thank you." Merlin said as he led the way.

They walked to the car that Merlin had already sitting at the front door of the house.

"I think you're just being a nervous nelly about being late. We have plenty of time." Arthur said as he waited for Merlin to open the car door.

Merlin glared at Arthur and held the car door open. "I'm just making sure you aren't late. It is my job, you know."

"Right. You are my keeper." Arthur laughed.

Merlin rolled his eyes and got in the driver's seat.

They started to drive to the weigh in. About half way there, the brakes stopped working. Merlin pressed the pedal to the floor and still nothing happened. He tried pumping them but still nothing happened.

"Merlin, could you slow down? I would like to get there in one piece." Arthur said from the back seat. "I told you we have plenty of time."

"Right, I just slow down then." Merlin glanced back at Arthur.

Merlin was going to have to do the one thing he had promised himself he would never have to do again. Merlin was going to have to use his magick.

Merlin looked back one more time to make sure Arthur wasn't looking. He took a deep breath and muttered a spell. The brakes started working again.

"What did you say, Merlin?" Arthur asked. "I thought I heard you say something."

"I said I was worrying for nothing. We are almost there with plenty of time to spare." Merlin said.

Five minutes later, Merlin and Arthur pulled up to the gym where the weigh in was taking place.

The opponent, a bloke named Torrance looked surprised to see them when they walked in. He turned to his manager and whispered something excitedly.

The manager just made an angry face.

"Is everything all right, Merlin? You look a little paler than normal." Gaius whispered behind his shoulder.

"The brakes in the car failed. I had to use, you know what to slow us down." Merlin whispered back.

"That explains the surprised looks on their faces." Gaius whispered. "I hear he is connected. It may not be the last time you will have to use it."

Merlin sighed. "Wonderful!"

Arthur looked back at Merlin from the podium and sent him a questioning look.

"Did he notice?" Gaius asked.

"No. He never has." Merlin said. "Not in all the lifetimes we have shared so far."

"There is always a first time." Gaius said.

Merlin shook his head. "He is too much of a cabbage head."

Gaius chuckled. "Don't be so sure, Merlin."


	6. The Eye of the Phoenix

**Prompts:** The Eye of the Phoenix  
**Summary:** The mysterious fighter Phoenix has a secret.

**The Eye of the Phoenix**  
It was the bout of the century. The fight with the Phoenix was the most important bout of Arthur's career. Some said it was even more important than the championship belt. Gaius was on Arthur already to train harder and be better.

The Phoenix was a formable adversary with a spotless record and he had won almost every fight with a knock out. It was almost impossible to beat the man with no identity other than the one name.

Merlin had his suspicions about the man. There was no way he was that good. There must be some cheating going on somewhere. He was going to keep a close eye on the fight that night from his place ringside.

The wait was short and the day of the weigh in came. After the weigh in, Arthur and Merlin walked in to the venue and looked around.

Arthur, as always, was checking out the ring. He was like a knight inspecting the tournament field before jousting. He walked the ring over and over again to get the feel of it. It was a ritual of his before a fight.

Merlin was just looking around in general. He had been standing outside the ring waiting when he saw what he knew was the reason for the Phoenix having such an incredible record. He saw the Phoenix looking at Arthur and his eyes were glowing with magick.

The Phoenix was a sorcerer!

Merlin looked at the man and said his own spell that caused a wall flames to appear around him. This broke the man's concentration and kept him from completing the spell. The Phoenix looked around to see who was causing the flames and saw only Arthur because Merlin was hidden from him.

Merlin lowered the flames enough so that the Phoenix could get away. The man ran back through the open front doors.

That night when the time for the fight came, the Phoenix was nowhere to be found. It seemed the only way for him to win was to cheat using magick.

Arthur won by forfeit of course but he was disappointed that he didn't get a real fight. He couldn't imagine why the man had not shown up to face him.

Merlin found the Phoenix later in a pub a few blocks from the venue. He was in a dark corner nursing a whisky. He didn't even look up at Merlin when he approached.

Merlin sat at the table without asking and held out his closed hand. When he opened it there was a small flame in the center of his palm. Merlin waited for the man to respond in some way. It was only minutes but it seemed like hours that he had to wait for a response.

The Phoenix looked at Merlin and realized that Merlin was the one that had stopped him from enchanting Arthur. He looked even more upset when he realized his secret was known.

Merlin felt for the man he knew what a burden the secret of having magick was. His first instinct was to offer support but he knew he had to remind the man the dangers of being discovered instead.

Merlin ordered two more whiskeys. It was going to take some time to get through to the man. He knew from experience.


	7. The Sins of the Father

**Prompts:** The Sins of the Father  
**Summary:** Uther is not the man he seems.

**The Sins of the Father**  
Duke Uther Pendragon was a frequent visitor to the London gambling tables. This was something that he kept from his children. He was sure if they had any idea he felt they would be disappointed in him. He knew they would see him less than the man they thought he was.

Cards were his weakness. Poker was his game of choice. He played long into the night and not always very successfully. He would never lose more than a few hundred pounds at a time but even that had a way of adding up. He was not in danger of losing his fortune but it was a struggle to contain the damage. It was just another secret that he kept.

Women were also one of his weaknesses. He was sure his children didn't know about that either. He was not above the needs of most men and he was not that particular about whom he chose to seek relief with. Sometimes he didn't care either.

Uther Pendragon would find himself in the part of town that men of peerage dared never to go. He looked out of place in his expensive clothes and proud bearing. These were the times when he would frequent the less reputable gaming clubs. The proprietors were always more than happy to see him. they should be since he slipped them a little something to keep quiet.

The Duke would drink and play cards well into the next day and sometimes he would disappear for an entire weekend. No one ever questioned him when he reappeared with a lighter wallet and a staggering walk. He was a Duke. No one would dare speak against him.

The thing was that Arthur knew what his father got up to while he was in London. There were several people that took pleasure in telling him about the Duke and all of his secretive dealings. Arthur's response was usually to nod and tell the one bringing tales that he was well aware of what his father did.

Merlin knew as well. Arthur had to complain to someone and Merlin was the most logical person to vent to. Merlin felt sorry for Arthur when a new story was told to him of Uther in the wrong part of town and what he got up to when he was there.

Gwen even knew that Uther wasn't exactly the upstanding member of peerage that everyone in the village thought he was. Her brother had actually seen him in some of those places. Elyan had a fondness for cards as well but he knew that Gwen would kill him before the people that ran the places.

The only one that didn't seem to know was Morgana. Arthur wasn't going to tell her and Merlin swore he would never do it either. Gwen knew better than to say a word against the Duke in front of Morgana.

That was where they were all wrong. Morgana knew and she thought she was keeping the Duke's secrets from all of them.


	8. Love in the Time of Dragons

**Prompts:** Love in the Time of Dragons  
**Warnings:** Character Death  
**Summary:** There is one good thing that comes from Gaius' broken heart.

**Love in the Time of Dragons**  
Gaius never talked much about love and his past but Merlin knew there was something painful back there. There was obviously a heart break that Gaius kept secret. Merlin knew the Gaius never got over that heart break.

When Gaius was in love years ago, it ended abruptly and badly. Her name was Alice. He loved her more than anything but it was too difficult for them to be together.

Alice was a beauty. Her hair was like spun gold silk. She wore it in a long braid down her back that caught the light and his attention. Her eyes were always full of love for him. She had a way of looking at him that made him melt into a puddle of goo. Her hands had the healing touch. She would tend wounded animals as gently as humans. She had a true gift and she had become a nurse because of it. Her smile rivaled the sun in its brightness. She always seemed to have a smile until that day she didn't.

Gaius never told Merlin the exact reason that Alice left. He didn't want to say it out loud, to be truthful. To do so would cause Merlin to have questions that Gaius really didn't have answers for.

Alice had a problem with magick. She was obsessed with learning everything she could about it. She was also not particular who she learned it from or what she did to learn it.

Gaius caught Alice with a person who was known to practice dark magick. She tried to explain what she was doing but she couldn't make Gaius see that it wasn't anything bad. Gaius knew it was but he could see that she did not.

That was the day her smile stopped. That was the day Gaius told her that he couldn't marry her like they had planned.

Alice protested but Gaius was firm. He couldn't marry a woman that he couldn't trust.

Alice left the village and never came back. That was what he thought until he spotted her walking in the village. He just watched her from a distance.

Later he received a note asking him to meet. Gaius went because he hoped the girl he loved was still there somewhere. But the girl was long gone.

She gave him a packet of papers and then disappeared as mysteriously as she appeared. The papers were a birth certificate and school records for a little girl. There were pictures of a girl with his eyes and her smile. There was also an address.

Gaius went to see this girl and she welcomed him with open arms.

Sarah was his daughter. She was the reason he disappeared to London every so often. She started visiting him at the holidays. Gaius never told anyone who she was at first, not even Merlin. He told Merlin she was a daughter of an old friend. But Merlin heard her call Gaius 'Daddy' one day so he had to come clean with who she really was.

A year after Gaius and Sarah met, Alice died from cancer. Gaius and Sarah were the only ones at the graveside service on the cold rainy day she was laid to rest.

Gaius had Sarah now. His daughter reminded him of who her mother was before her obsession with magick. It made the pain bearable but never gone.


	9. The Moment of Truth

**Prompts:** The Moment of Truth  
**Summary:** Arthur helps Merlin's Mum with her landlord problem.

**The Moment of Truth**  
"Arthur, I need a few days off." Merlin said as he draped a towel over Arthur's shoulders at the gym.

"What for? You barely do anything now." Arthur held out his hands and Merlin started taking his boxing gloves off.

"I need to help my Mother. The owner of the building where her flat is renting won't fix anything. I need to find her another place closer to me." Merlin told him. "I may even have to have her come live with me."

"Sounds awful. Nobody wants to live with their Mum. Is there anything I can do?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe, if you asked the Duke to have a word with the man. I'm sure the Duke would be able to make him see sense." Merlin suggested.

"I'll try but she isn't one of his tenants so I don't know what will come of it." Arthur flexed his hands and started to unwrap the tape and wrappings. "If you find her a place, I'll come help you move houses for her."

"It's all right. She doesn't have much." Merlin said.

"It's no problem." Arthur shrugged. "Have the tenants gone on strike to force the landlord's hand?"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"If they all stop paying the rent, it will get the attention of the landlord and he will start to fix things." Arthur said.

"Or he will put them all out in the street." Merlin said. "He is a real arse."

"Maybe, I should talk to him on behalf of all the tenants." Arthur said. "I am a Lord and the son of a Duke. That has to count for something."

"You could always show him your left cross." Merlin said. "It's your best asset."

Arthur smiled. "If he doesn't agree I just might. Get both of us ready to go and ask Morgana and Guinevere if they want to come. They can help organize things."

"Oh! I see you just want to show off in front of Gwen." Merlin chuckled. "Lord Pendragon to the rescue and it's all just to impress a girl."

"Merlin just get things ready." Arthur said. "I need to take a hot bath while my muscles are still loose."

"Everything is in there ready for you. I'll go tell the girls we are going to Ealdor for the weekend." Merlin said.

"Make sure you tell the driver that we are taking the truck just in case. Morgana can drive it, sort of." Arthur laughed.

"I'll leave that out when I talk to her." Merlin said.

Two days later the landlord started the repairs while he was sporting a lovely shiner courtesy of Arthur's left cross.

The only bad part of the trip was when Gwen gave Arthur a stern talking to about using his fists to solve a problem instead of his words.

Secretly Gwen was very impressed that Arthur wanted to help people he didn't even know. It showed her he had a heart worth of loving which was a good thing because she was already head over heels in love with the bloke.


	10. The Crystal Cave

**Prompts:** The Crystal Cave  
**Summary:** A ballroom can be a magickal place.

**The Crystal Cave**  
The first time Merlin saw Morgana was in the ballroom of the Duke's estate. She was wearing white and was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. She was like an angel straight from heaven.

He had just come from Ealdor and been hired as Arthur's 'keeper'. He didn't know much about the world then. He didn't know much about his magick either. He thought he was the only one with these strange powers.

Over time he learned a lot and grew up even more. It was bound to happen but it didn't need to be so difficult. It was very difficult when learning about magick. Being a warlock from birth didn't give him as much of an advantage as he thought it should.

One of the things he learned was that no woman was an angel. Morgana taught him that quickly and painfully. She had many suitors from the time he arrived until the day she finally told him something he would never forget.

Morgana told him she had feelings for him. She also told him nothing could come of it because she was the daughter of a Duke and he was just a servant.

It wasn't fair but then life wasn't fair. They had to move past it and find a way to coexist in the same house. It was a rather large house after all.

That should have been the end of it but it wasn't. It was impossible to avoid each other even in that large house. They finally stopped trying. Then they did something really foolish and possibly reckless.

Merlin started to meet Morgana in the ballroom in the middle of the night. They would never light a candle. They would sit in the moonlight as it came in through the tall windows.

Some nights when the moon was full and in the right position it would cast sparkling rainbows all along the floor. Merlin thought it looked like an ancient cave with crystals embedded in the walls. He had read about one of his magick books.

Morgana thought it was romantic. Merlin thought they were crazy. But they both knew they were in love. It was forbidden and exciting.

They shared wine and kisses in the moonlight and then they pretended it never happened the next day. He was back to being a servant and she was the Duke's daughter.

Arthur and Gwen suspected something was going on but could never find where were having their secret meetings. All they knew was there was Merlin and Morgana were playing with fire. They had experience in this too. For them it turned out well but Merlin and Morgana may not be so lucky.

The Duke knew what they were doing and he said nothing. He knew they were in love. There was one thing you can't stop and that's love.

So on nights with a full moon, whispers could be heard in the ballroom as Merlin and Morgana danced in circles among the rainbows. They kissed in the darkness. They spent their nights drunk on wine and love.


	11. The Nightmare Begins

**Prompts:** The Nightmare Begins  
**Summary:** Morgana's nightmares are getting worse. She runs to the only person that can comfort her.

**The Nightmare Begins**  
Morgana bursts through the door of Merlin's room. She looks wild eyed and frightened. There were tears flowing down her cheeks. "Merlin…."

"Morgana, what are you doing here? What happened?" Merlin asked as he stood up from the bed.

"I am having those dreams again, Merlin. They are so real. It's like I can feel them happening." Morgana wiped her face with the sleeve of her nightdress. She hadn't even bothered to put on a robe.

"Morgana, we talked about this already. They are just dreams." Merlin said gently. "We need to get you out of here before you are discovered in my room. The Duke will kill us both."

"It's too late for that." Arthur said. He looked Morgana up and down and shook his head. "Morgana, I thought you had more sense than to be caught having an inappropriate tryst with Merlin. If Father finds out about this, all three of us will bear the consequences. You know his temper."

"I'm sorry." Morgana bowed her head and started sobbing. That was the last thing in the world she wanted.

"Thanks for that." Merlin nearly growled at Arthur as he went to comfort Morgana. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. "She is having a rough time and berating her won't make it better."

"What rough time? She is the spoiled daughter of a Duke. There is nothing rough about that." Arthur glared at Merlin.

"If you are too blind to see, I'm not going to explain it to you." Merlin glared at him over Morgana's head. "Sometimes I think you have been hit in the head once too often."

Arthur started to say something when the door opened.

Gwen sighed in relief. "There you are. I went to check on you, Morgana, and you were gone. What are you going down here?"

"Getting us all in hot water." Arthur said. "Take her back upstairs Guinevere. I need to have a conversation with Merlin."

Merlin smoothed Morgana's hair. "Are you better now?"

"No but I don't want to be any more trouble." Morgana touched his cheek. "Thank you for letting me cry all over you, Merlin."

"It beats Arthur doing it." Merlin gave her a wink and a cheeky grin.

Gwen laughed before she could stop herself.

Arthur looked at Gwen and rolled his eyes. He looked back at Merlin and Morgana. "Now you two."

Morgana let Gwen lead her out and back to her room.

As soon as the door closed, Arthur folded his arms across his chest and looked at Merlin. "Are you two … doing you know?"

"No!" Merlin said. "I would never. You know how I feel about her."

"Yeah, that's why I asked." Arthur said.

"She is having nightmares and they are frightening her. She has always had dreams but these are really bad," Merlin said.

"I should tell Father." Arthur said. "Maybe she should go to see a psychiatrist."

"It's not going to help. The dreams are a part of her not a sickness." Merlin said.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "There is something you're not telling me and I have a feeling that once you do tell me I won't like it."

"Exactly why I shouldn't tell you." Merlin said. "Go to bed Arthur. You have training in the morning."

Arthur gave Merlin a suspicious look and left without another word.

Merlin sighed. Morgana's dreams getting more vivid confirmed that she had magick too. He would have to help her accept it and that was what frightened him. What if he failed her again?


	12. Beauty and the Beast

**Prompts:** Beauty and the Beast  
**Summary:** Merlin decides to conquer the beast for both of them.

**Beauty and the Beast**  
Merlin watched Morgana from an upstairs window as she walked in the garden. He watched as she lingered at a bush or a group of flowers. It wasn't the first time he had done it. He enjoyed watching her in the garden among the beauty of the flowers.

But none of them were as beautiful as she was to Merlin. To Merlin, she was beauty personified.

Sometimes he wondered why she even looked at him with love in her eyes. He knew that his eyes were full of love of her as well.

The one thing he feared would change her was the beast called 'magick'. He knew it well but the beauty walking among the flowers did not. Morgana's magick had just started to show its ugly head.

Merlin knew there was nothing he could do to protect her from the beast. He couldn't even protect himself from it most days.

Gaius said she was going through 'the quickening'. Merlin didn't care what it was called. It still frightened him. He was afraid it would change her.

Merlin had never gone through this strange dance with the beast. He was born with his magick already present. Gaius told him once that was very unusual and it made him special. Merlin just thought it made him have to accept the beast as part of him sooner rather than later. If acceptance was really what he called it?

Merlin watched Morgana turn for the house. As if she sensed him, Morgana looked up and waved at him.

He waved back and stepped back from the window. He was going to talk to her about magick and what it meant to have it as a part of you.

This was a conversation he really didn't want to have with her but he had no choice. It was becoming more obvious everyday something was going on with her. The dreams were getting more vivid and more disturbing. Her fear was growing and he had to keep her from losing her mind to the beast.

Merlin met her on the stairs as she was coming up from the garden.

"Morgana, I need to talk to you." Merlin said. "It's about your dreams."

"What about my dreams?" Morgana asked.

"Not here. We should do this in private." Merlin held out his hand to her. Morgana took it and he led her to her room and shut the door.

"You're scaring me, Merlin." Morgana said.

"Sorry but I need to talk to you about magick." Merlin said.

"Why? I thought we were going to talk about my dreams." Morgana was confused.

"Your dreams are a part of your magick." Merlin said.

"I don't have magick." Morgana laughed.

"Yes you do and so do I." Merlin said as he made fire appear in his hand. Then put it out as soon as he saw Morgana's shocked face.

Morgana sat down in the closest chair. "Help me Merlin."

"I promise I will." Merlin knelt at her feet. He wasn't going to let the beast frighten them anymore.


	13. The Secret Sharer

**Prompts:** The Secret Sharer  
**Summary:** Merlin shares the secret to magick.

**The Secret Sharer**  
Merlin started to help Morgana with her magick in earnest after she accidently set the curtains in the sitting room alight. Morgana swore it wasn't even a conscious thought. She had gotten angry and it just happened. Thankfully Merlin had gotten it out before there had been much damage.

Merlin would work with her in the evenings as they walked in the garden. He felt it was safer to teach her in the garden than in the house where things were combustible. Morgana was still afraid of her magick so she agreed with him

He taught her how to focus her magick and how to know when not to use it. He helped her master small things at first before he let her look through the books he hid under the bed in his room.

Gaius was not pleased that Merlin was helping her. He thought that Merlin should let her discover things on her own. There was something that he wasn't saying and Merlin could see it in his eyes. It was almost like Gaius was afraid of Morgana.

Merlin had other ideas. He decided not to listen to Gaius. Something in the back of his head told him that leaving her to discover magick herself was definitely a bad idea. It was almost like he had done it before and knew it didn't work out.

Over the next few months, Morgana's powers grew stronger. Merlin started to teach her about herbs and potions.

The walks in the garden turned into longer walks in the woods. Merlin would point out plants and tell her what they were and what they could be used for.

It wasn't long before Morgana mastered the lessons and made her first potions on her own. She knew she would never be as good as Merlin was at making them but she could manage a few without help.

Morgana wanted to learn the incantations that Merlin knew but there was no place for them to practice anything safely.

Merlin promised that after they were married, they would have plenty of private time to work on that kind of thing. He promised that he would teach her everything he knew but they needed to wait because if they were caught there could be dire consequences.

Morgana understood the consequences. She knew it was dangerous to practice magick even in this more modern age. But that didn't make her less impatient to learn it all.

When Merlin talked about being alone with her, Morgana just blushed. She had other ideas about how they should spend their private time. When she told that to Merlin, he turned red all the way to his ears. She just laughed at him.

Magick wasn't the only secret Morgana wanted to share with Merlin. She had an entire list of the things she wanted to share with Merlin when they were alone. Sometimes she would even whisper them in his ear while they were walking just to see him blush.

Merlin liked her whispering naughty things to him but he would never tell her that because she may stop then.


	14. Another's Sorrow

**Prompt:** Another's Sorrow  
**Summary**: Mithian needs a job or a husband so Gwen and Morgana help her out.

**Another's Sorrow**  
"My Lady, I was wondering if I may have a word with you." Gwen stood before Morgana biting her lip nervously.

"What is it Gwen?" Morgana looked up from the book she was reading.

"My friend, Mithian, needs some help. Her family is having trouble and she needs a job. I was wondering if you could speak to the Duke on her behalf. It doesn't have to be much. It's not like she has much training in anything. But she is willing to work hard." Gwen told her.

"I don't think we have anything but tell her to come round tomorrow. I will speak to the Duke tonight. He may be able to help. Have you talked to Merlin? He usually knows about things like this. He is out and about with Arthur. He may know of someone needing a maid or a cook. Wait, can she cook?" Morgana asked.

"I don't know. I would say not. They have only recently lost their fortune." Gwen said.

"Mithian? Do you mean Lady Mithian Nemeth?" Morgana was wide eyed. "I had no idea things were that bad for them."

"Yes my lady. My mother worked for them years ago." Gwen said. "That was before she went to work for the welsh family."

Gwen, she doesn't need a job. She needs a husband." Morgana said. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Sir Leon is available and I bet he needs a maid now that he is living in that flat in London."

"My Lady! I don't know if she would even be interested in that kind of thing." Gwen said. "Not every girl wants a husband."

"Gwen, she is a woman and women are always looking for a handsome man to marry them. It doesn't hurt that he has quite a fortune. I go after him myself but my heart is with another." Morgana said.

"I know just where your heart is, My Lady." Gwen smiled. "I will go speak to Merlin as soon as he is back."

"If the job thing doesn't work out, I will invite them both for tea and then we can just stand back and watch them fall in love." Morgana said.

Gwen wrinkled her nose. "What if they don't?"

"Don't worry I know a little potion that will help them along." Morgana chuckled. "It's harmless and its only to give them a nudge in the right direction."

"Magick!" Gwen whispered. "What would the Duke say?"

"What the Duke doesn't know won't hurt anyone." Morgana said.

Three days later, Lady Mithian and Sir Leon sat at tea. They looked very uncomfortable and shy. Morgana stood up and secretly passed Gwen a vial.

"Put half in each of their cups." Morgana whispered. "It will be fine and they will be happy in the end."

Gwen gave Morgana a disapproving look but did as she was told. She served the two cups to Mithian and Leon and then presented the tray of cakes.

There was almost immediate change when the potion kicked in. They started chatting and laughing like Morgana and Gwen weren't even in the room.

After tea that day, Leon called on Mithian again and again over the next few months. By the end of the year, there was an announcement in the paper saying they were engaged.

What Gwen didn't know was the vial of potion only contained water and the only magic in the room that day Mithian and Leon met was true love.


	15. The Once and Future Queen

**Prompts:** The Once and Future Queen  
**Summary:** Arthur has a plan but it doesn't go well.

**The Once and Future Queen**  
Arthur had a plan. He was going to finally do what he had wanted to do since he had met Gwen. He was going to propose.

Arthur bought a ring. It was round cut amethyst with diamonds surrounding it. It was set in white gold so it would sparkle like stars.

Arthur had even planned the night. It was just a dinner date at a local restaurant followed by a leisurely stroll back to her cottage. It was just like their first date.

That was the plan but that didn't mean it would happen that way. That is the plans work, of course.

Arthur picked up Gwen and they went to the restaurant.

"I love this place." Gwen said as they walked inside. "We were here on our first date. Do you remember?"

"Yeah. I was hoping you would too." Arthur smiled.

They followed the hostess to a quiet booth in the corner. The server came and took their order and brought their food.

Arthur took a deep breath and started. "Guinevere, we have been together for a while now and I was wondering if you might want to…"

Gwen started coughing. She grabbed her water and took a few sips. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the napkin. "Sorry, I just got a little surprised by how spicy that was. What were you saying?"

Arthur took another breath and started again. "I want to know if you want…"

"Are we having desert tonight?" The server asked as he approached the table.

"I couldn't even think of it." Gwen said with a laugh. "Arthur, do you want something?"

"No thank you." Arthur took the tab and opened his wallet to pay. He sighed. This is not going well at all, he thought. He would try when he walked her home.

They finished the meal and walk to the door and its pouring rain.

Gwen laughed. "I guess our stroll will be a run instead."

"I'll call Merlin to bring the car." Arthur said as he looked around for a phone booth.

Ten minutes later, Merlin pulled up with the car. He held an umbrella for them as they ran from the restaurant to the car.

"Well? How did it go?" Merlin asked expectantly.

"I haven't done it yet." Arthur replied. "We keep getting interrupted."

Merlin just shook his head as they both got in the car. He hoped Arthur would get it over with because it was all he had been talking about for days.

"Guinevere, I have been trying to ask you something all night." Arthur said as he sat in the back seat with her.

"What is it?" Gwen smiled. She caressed his cheek.

"Will you be my queen?" Arthur said.

"Your queen?" Gwen wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Yes just like King Arthur and Queen Guinevere in the stories. She was his wife and queen. Will you be my wife and my queen?" Arthur pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it out to her.

Gwen threw her arms around him and hugged him hard.

"Is that a yes?" Arthur asked as Gwen tried to squeeze the air out of him.

"YES!" Gwen shouted.

Arthur smiled back at her. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her long and soft.

Merlin grinned even wider as he took the long way home.


	16. Sweet Dreams

**Prompts:** Sweet Dreams  
**Summary:** Gwen's wedding dreams get interrupted.

**Sweet Dreams**  
Gwen hummed a tune as she went about her daily chores. She was thinking about Arthur and the life they were planning.

Arthur had proposed. Gwen had accepted his offer. How could she now? He was everything she ever wanted in a husband.

Gwen wasn't sure what being the wife of a prize fighter and a Duke's son actually did. She was pretty sure it wasn't working as a maid for her sister in law. She was also sure it would be the complete opposite of what she has known up to then.

There would be parties and balls in her future. She would wear silks and furs and wear outrageous amounts of jewelry. It would be an exciting and glamorous life.

Gwen didn't care about all of that as long as they were happy. She knew that Arthur really didn't care about all that either. He had always tried to avoid those things as much as he could.

The Duke was the only concern Gwen had. She tried not to worry about what the Duke would do to Arthur when he found out. The Duke wanted Arthur to marry a Lady and have proper children. The Duke pushed certain Ladies of high standing at Arthur as often as he could.

Gwen was sure Arthur hadn't told him yet because she hadn't heard any yelling. She knew there would be yelling. She also knew the Duke would fire her on the spot. It was just a matter of time until he sent her packing.

Until then, Gwen planned their wedding in her head. She picked the flowers and the chapel. She imagined her dress and the long veil that she was going to wear.

She had just about everything set in her head when Arthur burst in.

"Guinevere, come with me now!" Arthur grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front door.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Gwen said as she pulled off her apron with her other hand.

"We are going to the Vicar now! Father found out that I bought you a ring. We have to get married now." Arthur said.

"What about the license? We are going to need witnesses." Gwen said. "My brother is still in London."

"I have everything we need. Sometimes being the Duke's son is an advantage. Hurry! Merlin is in the car." Arthur told her. "He can be the witness."

"We need two." Gwen said.

"Morgana!" Arthur called out. "Where are you?"

"What are you shouting about?" Morgana asked as she came out of the sitting room carrying a book.

"We need you to do us a favor." Arthur said. "We need a second witness for our wedding."

"Oh is that today?" Morgana asked. "I thought you were going to marry in the spring."

"Father found out and we have to hurry." Arthur said. "He's taking the train back from London this afternoon."

"Why didn't you say so?" Morgana put her book down and grabbed her coat. "Let's get you two married."

"Thank you!" Arthur said. "We will owe you a favor."

"I expect you to return the favor if I get married to someone that Father will hate." Morgana said.

"You mean Merlin?" Arthur said.

"Yes you cabbage head. Who else would I marry?" Morgana raised an eyebrow at him.

"I will even pay for it." Arthur chuckled.

Gwen laughed at them.

They rushed out the door and into the waiting car. They raced to the vicar and were married straight away.

After they left the Vicar, Arthur and Gwen started to make new sweet dreams together.

Then the Duke came home and started yelling.


	17. The Wicked Day

**Prompts:** The Wicked Day  
**Summary:** Merlin makes sure Arthur's birthday isn't boring.

**The Wicked Day**  
Arthur's birthday celebrations were always very boring. Merlin didn't think he could go through another boring dinner or cocktail party with proper people.

Merlin had an idea but he needed help to pull it off. Gwen was easy to convince to help him. Morgana, on the other hand, was not.

Morgana wasn't sure that Merlin's idea was going to work. She was also sure the Duke would be angry with them all. Merlin nearly had to beg to get her to agree to help him.

Merlin knew there was a fair in the village. He thought that it would be much more fun if Arthur had a few performers from the fair to entertain the guests.

Gwen's job was to hide them in the servants' hall. That didn't seem that difficult but she and Merlin had to sneak them in. There was the danger of being caught doing that.

Morgana was supposed to keep the Duke distracted so they could get them in and keep them hidden until after the dinner. She was also paying them for their services.

Later that evening, dinner was over and the guests walked into the main hall. The performers were set up with their tricks.

Arthur's eyes lit up and he knew that Merlin had done this.

The Duke was angry until he looked at his son's face.

Morgana slipped her arm through her fathers. She whispered to him. "I am going to tell him that you did this."

"No. He will know that isn't the truth. Take credit for your efforts, my dear." Uther patted her hand. "I should have thought of it myself."

"Yes, you should have." Morgana smirked. "He is too young to be as pompous as you."

"Morgana!" Uther frowned then chuckled. "You are right. I forget he is more like his mother than me. She would have loved this. It makes sense that he would as well."

"There you go." Morgana squeezed his arm. "You should thank merlin and Gwen too. They were the ones that made it all possible. I just footed the bill."

"Which I will pay." Uther said. "it is the least that I should do for him."

Arthur walked over to Uther. "Thank you for this, Father."

"I had nothing to do with it. You can thank your sister for this. She was the one that brought it all together." Uther said.

"It was mostly Merlin. Gwen and I just helped." Morgana said.

"Thank you anyway." Arthur kissed his sister on the cheek.

Arthur went to where Merlin was standing. "Thanks."

"I just couldn't bear another boring birthday celebration. I thought you would appreciate the surprise." Merlin said.

"I do. I was going to sneak out and take Gwen for a walk but I think I will just take her to the fair tomorrow as a thank you for helping with this." Arthur looked over at Gwen.

"She will love that." Merlin said with a grin.

Gwen was watching the juggler with an innocent face full of wonder. Arthur grinned at the sight of her. He thought she was so beautiful.

Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder and went watch the jugglers with Gwen. He grinned when she grabbed his arm as the man juggled with knives.

Arthur thought it was best birthday ever. It was such wicked fun. He owned it all to the people that loved him best.


	18. The Hunter's Heart

**Prompts:** The Hunter's Heart  
**Summary:** It just wasn't a good day to hunt.

**The Hunter's Heart**  
Arthur stalked the deer through the woods. He had been tracking it for about two hours. He almost had it cornered against the side of a ravine.

Merlin followed a few steps behind. He was just trying to be quiet like Arthur told him to be. Hunting wasn't his thing but it was never good to be out alone in the woods so he came with Arthur.

A flash of tail and hind legs caught Arthur's attention as he put the rifle to his shoulder. He knew there was a clearing on the other side of the pines. He slipped between the trees to take his shot.

Merlin stayed on the other side of the trees. He didn't want to see Arthur end the life of the beautiful creature they had been following. Arthur would call him a sissy later but he didn't care.

"Merlin?" Arthur called in a loud whisper from the other side of the trees.

Merlin looked at the trees confused for a moment. What was Arthur trying to do? Did he want to frighten off the deer he had been tracking.

"Merlin, come here." Arthur called to him again.

Merlin stepped through the trees and saw what Arthur wanted.

Arthur stood with his gun down at his side and pointed to some brush when Merlin came through. "Look over there."

The female deer lay on the ground partially hidden in the underbrush and next to it were two small fawns.

"You can't kill their mother, Arthur." Merlin whispered.

"I know." Arthur said. "Now we have wasted most of the morning tracking her. I have to start looking all over again for another one."

"I say we go home and eat ham in comfort. I don't like venison anyway." Merlin said. "It's always too gamey."

"You just don't want me to kill anything cute and fluffy." Arthur rolled his eyes. "I guess we should head back."

"Thank you. Uh… Arthur do you know which way is the way to the house?" Merlin looked around.

"Um. I think it's that way." Arthur said as they went back through the pine trees.

They walked for a while and then Arthur stopped.

"What is it?" Merlin asked. "Did you see another deer?"

"No. I just don't remember coming this way." Arthur said as he looked around.

"That's because we didn't." Merlin said. "We were on the other side of the creek. I can hear it and we are on the wrong side."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "How can you hear a creek?"

"I just can that's all. I think I know the way." Merlin said. He started out in another direction and they came to a creek about thirty minutes later.

"Huh. Guess you were right, Merlin. I see the path over there." Arthur said. He started across on the stepping stones.

Merlin wrinkled his nose and waited. He wasn't sure the stones were safe.

Arthur got halfway across and he slipped, falling into the muddy creek with a splash. He stood up and started to swear as he walked up on the bank.

Merlin waded across avoiding the stones all together.

He walked past Arthur and grinned. "Gwen is going to kill you or at least laugh at you."

Arthur smacked Merlin on the back of the head and sighed. "Idiot!"

"Clotpole!" Merlin grinned and started running up the path.

Arthur gave chase as fast as his soggy clothes would let him.


	19. Queen of Hearts

**Prompts:** Queen of Hearts  
**Summary:** Something unexpected happens at the Queen of Hearts ball.

**Queen of Hearts**  
Merlin was one of the servants asked to clean the ballroom for the Queen of Hearts ball. He had already been in there the night before to clear out any evidence of his late night meetings with Morgana. He was actually looking forward to the ball.

The Queen of Hearts ball was a masked ball where the ladies asked the gentlemen to dance. At the end of the night, they all unmasked to see who was who.

Morgana and Merlin had a prearranged signal so they would know each other. She would wear a broach with a dragon on it. Merlin was going to wear a white rose in his lapel. Gwen and Arthur had done something similar the year before.

The Queen of Hearts ball was a way for couples to spend an evening with each other without having to worry about social status. Servants and masters mingled together for one night without judgment.

Several of the maids had plans on asking Merlin to dance. Merlin had heard them talking in the kitchen. He was sorry to disappoint them but he only wanted to dance with Morgana.

The night of the ball, Merlin looked in the mirror at himself in black tie and the harlequin mask. He put the white rose in his lapel and headed to the ballroom.

Morgana waited impatiently for him to appear. The dragon broach on the sash at her waist was glittering in the candle light. She almost called out his name when she saw Merlin enter the room.

Morgana rushed over to him before someone else could grab him to dance. Gentlemen were not allowed to refuse a lady's request at the Queen of Hearts ball.

"Merlin?" Morgana whispered when she reached him.

"Yes." Merlin whispered back. "I wore the rose. See?"

"I know but I was just checking." Morgana said. "Arthur and Gwen are already dancing. You are late."

"Sorry, I had to dress Arthur. He can't handle cufflinks." Merlin chuckled.

"Gwen should have done that." Morgana said. "They are married now."

"If Gwen would have dressed him they would never come downstairs." Merlin snorted. "You know how they are."

"Cheeky but true." Morgana giggled. "Dance with me."

"As you wish my lady." Merlin let her lead him to the floor and they started to dance.

Merlin saw a group of women looking at him as he and Morgana swirled in circles to the music. He assumed they were the maids from the kitchen.

Morgana didn't let him go all night. She was the only one to dance with him until the gong sounded to remove their masks.

Merlin and Morgana slowly removed their masks and smiled at each other.

Arthur and Gwen looked over at them and smiled. They knew that it was a great night for them. They were in the same place Merlin and Morgana were last year at the Queen of Hearts ball.

The Duke saw them and sighed. Arthur had married without his permission and blessing but he wasn't about to let that happen to Morgana.

The Duke walked over to them. Morgana froze and Merlin bowed. "Relax! I have come to say if you want to wed then you have my permission. I have seen the two of you together for months. I suspect it has been going on much longer."

Merlin nodded. "I didn't know you had noticed, My Lord."

"I see more than you think." Uther said. "Set your date and be done with it. I just want you to be happy, daughter, and if he makes you happy then marry him. I assume he has asked."

Morgana smirked. "Yes he did."


	20. The Sorcerer's Shadow

**Prompts:** The Sorcerer's Shadow  
**Summary:** Merlin finds a surprise that he shares with Morgana

**The Sorcerer's Shadow**  
Merlin opened the door to the back garden and looked around. He had heard a noise that morning but he couldn't find anything. He had assumed it was his imagination until he heard it again just a minute ago.

Merlin walked out and started to look behind crates and empty milk cans. He still couldn't find anything. He decided to give up when he felt a tug on his pant leg.

"Well hello there." Merlin said to the little black kitten that had attached himself to Merlin's pant leg. Merlin reached back and pulled the tiny thing off and looked at it. "You are a mess little one. I think you need some attention. Where is your mama? Eh? Not telling."

The little kitten just meowed at him and looked wide eyed.

"Tell you what. I know where there is a warm bath and a saucer of milk. Why don't I take you there?" Merlin chuckled as the kitten started to purr. "So that was your plan the whole time, huh?"

Merlin bundled the little kitten under his jacket and took it inside. He went to the laundry room and gave it a warm bath in the sink there. He rubbed it dry and carried it to the kitchen under his jacket.

The cook glared at Merlin as he grabbed a saucer and a bottle of milk from the icebox. Merlin grinned and rushed out.

He made it all the way to Morgana's room before the kitten wiggled loose. It dropped to the floor and ran into Morgana's room through the open door.

"Oh no!" Merlin muttered under his breath. He pushed the door open a little farther so he could see inside.

"Lose something, Merlin? Morgana said with a smile. He looked over at the settee where Morgana sat with a little black ball of fur on her lap.

"I found it outside I was just about to give it some milk and try to find its mama." Merlin explained.

Morgana nodded. "She is probably dead. There was a cat on the side of the road this morning when I was walking. There were two kittens with her but they were dead too. I think from the size of this one that was her family."

Merlin sighed. "Now what do we do? Did you say 'her'?"

"Oh it's a girl all right. Leave her with me until you are done for the day. I suppose you should tell Arthur you are keeping her." Morgana stroked the little black fur ball as it purred loudly.

Merlin sat the milk and saucer on the table. "I think she has other ideas."

Morgana smiled. "What do you say little shadow? Who shall keep you?"

The kitten bounced out of Morgana's lap to the saucer on the table and looked up expectantly at Merlin.

"I think she wants to eat then think about it." Merlin grinned.

Morgana poured milk in the saucer and sat back. "If anyone asks tell them she is mine. The Duke won't complain if he thinks she's mine."

Merlin smiled. "Do you think it's strange that she was attracted to the two people in the house with magick?"

"She is a black cat, Merlin. It's a given." Morgana laughed.


	21. With All My Heart

**Prompts:** With All My Heart  
**Summary:** It's Merlin and Morgana's wedding day.

**With All My Heart**  
Preparations had been made. The estate was decorated with flowers and bunting. The guests were arriving. The day had finally come. Merlin and Morgana were getting married.

Morgana was wrapped in a silk dressing gown as she looked out the window as the guests arrived and stroked the soft fur of the little black cat in her arms.

"Morgana, you need to get dressed. You don't want to keep Merlin waiting forever." Gwen said as she looked at the long white gown on the bed. She turned to look at Morgana. "Arthur won't be able to keep him calm for long."

"I will in a minute. I just wanted to see who has arrived." Morgana said. She turned away from the window. "Were you nervous when you and Arthur got married?"

"I didn't have time to be nervous. We had to hurry. I didn't even think about anything but that I love him." Gwen said. "Don't be nervous. Merlin loves you so very much."

Morgana kissed the purring cat and put her down on the settee. Morgana patted Shadow on the head as she curled up and closed her eyes. She walked over to the bed next to Gwen.

"I know he loves me. I love him too." Morgana stared at the white gown. "You should have had a big wedding too. It's not fair."

"All I wanted really was a husband." Gwen smiled. "Now I have one."

Morgana smiled. "You should have had at least a wedding supper. Father wasn't kind at all to you after you and Arthur were married."

"He came around. It took time." Gwen said. "He will come around to liking Merlin. Is that what you are worrying over?"

"No. Father likes the cat but he isn't sure about Merlin." Morgana laughed.

Gwen laughed. "Well that's a start. Let's get you in that gown so you can get married. It's certainly beautiful."

Morgana took off her robe and stood in her shift. She looked down at the gown. "It should be. Father paid a fortune for it. I would have been happy to have gotten married in my blue dress."

Gwen laughed. "I was covered in dust and looked a fright at our wedding. I would have liked to freshen up just a bit."

Morgana laughed. "Arthur looked worse than you. He had just come from his training."

Gwen helped Morgana step into her dress and started to button the tiny buttons in the back. "Merlin will certainly enjoy all these buttons. If I had this many buttons on my dress, Arthur would have never gotten it off. Arthur has no patience for such things."

Morgana laughed. She knew Merlin would probably use magick to undo her dress once he saw them all. "He would have managed and you know it."

Gwen smiled. "Either that or found a way around it."

Morgana moved to the full length mirror to look at herself. She looked like a princess from a fairytale.

"Are you ready to marry him, Morgana?" Gwen asked as she gently placed the crown of roses on Morgana's head.

"I'm ready with all my heart, Gwen." Morgana picked up the bouquet of flower off the table and walked to the door.

"Then we should go." Gwen said. She opened the door and looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear.

Shadow opened an eye and hopped down of the settee and scampered after Gwen and Morgana as they left the room. She wasn't about to miss the wedding.


	22. The Darkest Hour

**Prompts:** The Darkest Hour  
**Warnings:** character injury  
**Summary:** Elyan is missing.

**The Darkest Hour**  
Arthur waited with Gwen for nearly two days. Elyan was supposed to be coming the day before and he was still not there. They had called where he was staying and Elyan's roommate said he had left on time and was headed to the train station.

Now Elyan was missing somewhere between the rented house he stayed and the train station.

Gwen was distraught. Arthur had made her go to bed but he knew she wouldn't sleep as long as there was no news of Elyan

Elyan wasn't a stranger to trouble. He had seen his fair share before he had left for London. He had been in a few scrapes there as well. Arthur had to go get him out of jail at least once.

Merlin brought Arthur coffee. "Has he called yet?"

"No. I don't think he will." Arthur said as he took the cup from Merlin. "I think the reason for the sudden visit was to get away from something he has gotten tangled up in."

"You would think he would learn to stay away from trouble." Merlin said. "You think he's dead?"

"Maybe but I hope for Gwen's sake he is just on a bender somewhere and forgot to call and cancel his plans." Arthur said. "I have a bad feeling and I don't want her to know about it."

Merlin nodded. "You would think he wouldn't make her worry so much."

"I don't think he thinks at all sometimes." Arthur said. "I just don't like it when Gwen is upset and she is really upset now. it will take all my resolve not to punch him in the face when I see him."

"Gwen will be upset with both of you then." Merlin said. "I have to go get some rest. Then we will start ringing everywhere until we find him. "

"From here to London? That will be a lot of telephone calls. We may have to go to London and look for him ourselves." Arthur said. "If he isn't here by tea tomorrow, we are going on the next train to London."

"'We' as in me and you?" Merlin asked. He was just making sure he had heard Arthur right.

"Yes Merlin. I'm not taking Gwen into those places he goes. I don't even want to go in them myself." Arthur said.

"So you're taking me?" Merlin groaned.

"I can't go by myself." Arthur said. "Better tell Morgana what's up so she can lecture you about how crazy this idea is."

"Shouldn't she be lecturing you?" Merlin was confused.

Arthur shrugged. "Better you get it than me."

"Thanks. I think." Merlin said with a sigh. He turned and walked toward the sitting room door. "See you in a few hours."

"Yeah." Arthur sipped at the coffee in his hands. He turned to look out the window facing the front drive. There was a shadow moving slowly down the drive.

"Merlin, there is someone out there. I think it's Elyan." Arthur said as he put his cup down. "Come on."

Merlin frowned and followed Arthur as he pushed past him to go out to the front door.

Halfway up the drive, they found Elyan bloody and beaten as he limped up the road.


	23. A Servant of Two Masters

**Prompts:** A Servant of Two Masters  
**Warnings:** Mentions of Violence  
**Summary:** Elyan confesses Arthur

**A Servant of Two Masters**  
It took three days before Elyan would tell anyone why he had been beaten on the way to the estate. It was almost as if he was afraid the people that did it would come for him again if he said anything.

When Gwen saw Elyan that night, she was upset to see her brother in such a shape. She sat by the bed Merlin and Arthur had deposited him into and cleaned his wounds herself.

Arthur was the first person he came clean to when he felt it was safe.

"I was a fool." Elyan said. "I thought I was doing a good thing but it blew up in my face."

"What was it that you were doing?" Arthur asked as he sat with Elyan on the bench in the garden.

"I was an informant for the police. They wanted to know about some of the underground gaming parlors in London. You know the ones where they are off book and they don't report to the authorities. I went in and got the information and gave it to the police."

"Why on earth did they ask you to do that?" Arthur said. "Were you in some kind of trouble? You should have let us know. We are your family."

"I was in trouble but I couldn't bring it here to you or Gwen." Elyan shifted to get more comfortable on the hard bench. "I was caught in a raid. Instead of going to jail the police made me work for them. Once they knew you were married to my sister, they thought it was a grand idea."

"Why would that matter?" Arthur didn't understand.

"They thought that I would look like I had inside information on your fights." Elyan said. "I didn't but they didn't know that. One of the thugs caught me coming out of the meeting place. He told his boss and his boss wanted me to tell him when the next raid was coming so they could get out in time. The police weren't going to tell me that so I made something up and it backfired on me."

"That was stupid. You should have never got involved in that business. You saw how upset Guinevere was when she saw you beaten. You are the only part of her family she has left."

"I know. I wasn't expecting things to go bad so fast. I was on my way here when they grabbed me." Elyan said. "Arthur if you don't think I should stay here, I will go."

"Are they still after you?" Arthur asked.

"No. I don't think so. They did say I wasn't to come round anymore." Elyan said. "Not that I would want to now."

Arthur looked at the roses in front of him. "Elyan if you bring trouble here I will beat you myself. Do you understand?"

"Yes Arthur." Elyan knew that even though Arthur was quiet he was deadly serious. "I would never hurt Gwen or bring trouble to you and the Duke."

"See that you don't." Arthur stood up. "Let me help you inside before you get a chill. Guinevere will be upset with us both if that happens."

Elyan nodded. "Thank you Arthur."

Arthur put his arm under Elyan's and helped him to stand. He supported Elyan into the house and up the stairs to his room.


	24. The Kindness of Strangers

**Prompts:** The Kindness of Strangers  
**Summary:** Elyan returns to London to try again.

**The Kindness of Strangers**  
Despite Gwen's protests Elyan returned to London. He was restless at the estate. There wasn't much for him to do and he felt like he was imposing. He joked that country life was not for him. Gwen was not amused by that at all.

When Elyan went back he had already decided to make an honest life for himself this time but to do that he had to find someone that was willing to take a chance on him. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage it. He needed the kindness of strangers to accomplish his goal.

Elyan needed to find a way to keep him from falling back into old habits. He also wanted to do it all on his own without the backing of the Pendragon name. It was one thing to have a famous brother in law at the gaming club and yet another when it came to looking for honest work.

Elyan finally found a job working in a stable. The owner of the stable catered to an older clientele who preferred a horse drawn carriage to a horseless one. It was a job even if it wasn't as glamorous as most.

Using the skills his father had taught him, Elyan worked as a blacksmith. His job was to keep the carriages working and keep the horses shod. It was a dying profession with the more popular motor cars dominating the streets of London.

He would sometimes take a side job repairing iron gates and installing new hinges on doors of old houses. There wasn't too much else he could scrape up.

Elyan worked hard and stayed out of trouble. He realized that this was his last chance to live a good life. It was the only chance he had to make something of himself other than the trouble maker that he was before.

He returned the kindness that had been shown him to some younger boys that roamed the streets. He would pay them to muck stalls and bring in hay for the horses. It would always come out of his pocket and the stable owner never complained as long as all the work was done at the end of the day.

When Arthur and Gwen came to visit him in London, they were surprised at how well he was doing. They didn't expect him to have a comfortable place of his own and a future that didn't involve a prison sentence.

Elyan worked his way up to managing the stable for the older man. He hoped one day to own it. He was saving his money for just that. It was the first time he had ever planned anything past the end of the week or the next bet he placed. He found that an honest life was much more fulfilling than he expected.

The boy that had ran away to London as a teen would have never believed he was capable of being the person that he was now. Elyan did it all with a little help and the kindness of strangers.


	25. A Lesson In Vengeance

**Prompts:** A Lesson in Vengeance  
**Summary:** Agravaine comes to the estate with a mission.

**A Lesson in Vengeance**  
There was a loud pounding on the door in the middle of the night. The butler opened the door and a man dressed in a dark coat and hat. The man looked around as if he were getting his bearings.

"I want to speak to the Duke." He growled at the butler.

"His Grace is sleeping at this hour. Who may I say is asking for him?"

"Tell him Lord Agravaine Du Bois is here. Hurry I don't intend to be standing in the foyer all night."

"Yes My Lord. The butler hurried up the stairs to wake the Duke.

Everyone had come out of their rooms to see who it was when they heard the knocking down below.

Arthur stopped the butler before he went into the Duke's room. "Who is it?"

"He says he is Lord Agravaine Du Bois, My Lord. I believe he is your uncle on your mother's side." The butler said.

"Go wake Father gently. I will go down and see if this man is truly who he says he is." Arthur said.

Gwen tugged at his arm. "Arthur, be careful. I have an odd feeling about him."

"I thought odd feelings were Morgana's thing." Arthur smiled. "I'll take Merlin with me. Would that make you feel better?"

"Thank you." Gwen ducked back into their room.

"Merlin, come on." Arthur called out in a hushed whisper.

Merlin looked back at Morgana who was standing behind him and shooed her back into the room. He followed Arthur down the stairs to the foyer.

"Arthur!" the man called out. "I haven't seen you since you were a boy."

"Uncle it is you." Arthur smiled and went to embrace the man. "Why have you come after all this time?"

"I wanted to get to know you again. It has been a while and I feel like I have neglected my dear sister's only child. Is your father on his way?"

"He will be down in a moment. Where have you been all these years?" Arthur asked.

"India. I have a tea plantation there." Agravaine said. It is quite an exotic place. You and your new bride should come visit. I read of your marriage in the newspaper."

Arthur nodded. "I would have sent an announcement but I didn't know where to send it. This is Merlin he is Morgana's husband."

Agravaine looked the dark haired man up and down and offered his hand.

Merlin took it and he could feel there was something off about the man in front of him. He didn't know what it was for sure. There was just a feeling.

It wasn't until the man turned to look at Uther coming down the stairs that Merlin saw it. It was the murderous glare of someone seeking vengeance.

"Hello Uther." Agravaine said smoothly. "It's good to see you again."

Uther looked at the man in front of him and folded his arms across his chest. "What do you want Agravaine?"

"I am here to get reacquainted with my sister's family nothing else." Agravaine said with his arms spread wide. "I would think you would be happy to see your wife's brother."

"I have yet to decide if I am happy to see you or not. For now, I have asked that a room be prepared. We will talk in the morning." Uther glared at him and turned to go back up stairs.

Agravaine just grinned. His plan was simple. He would kill his former brother in law when they least expected it.

Merlin watched the exchange and realized there was going to be trouble soon. He would have to keep an eye on Lord Agravaine Du Bois.


	26. The Drawing of the Dark

**Prompts:** The Drawing of the Dark  
**Warnings:** Character Death  
**Summary:** It was the night that changed them all.

The Drawing of the Dark  
If it had happened two hours earlier no one would have even heard the gunshot that rang out in the foyer of the great house. The storm raging outside at the moment would have covered the sound with its thunder. No one would have found the body until morning.

That was Agravaine's plan but he miscalculated. Agravaine planned to wait for the storm. He knew that Uther would be on to him soon. He wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was stealing from his late sister's husband. It was the only reason he was there.

So when Uther called him out on his shady dealings, he had to move up his time table. He pulled out his pistol and shot Uther dead.

Then he ran.

Arthur and Merlin ran inside from the stables when they heard the gunshot. They reached Uther's body at the same time as Morgana and Gwen did.

"What happened?" Arthur asked. "We heard a gunshot."

"We came down and found him there." Gwen said. She pulled Morgana away from the body of the Duke.

"No. I can heal him." Morgana said. "Let me go."

Merlin leaned down and felt for a pulse. "Morgana, he is gone. You can't heal the dead no one can. Where is Agravaine?"

"We didn't see him." Gwen said. "He wasn't in his room when we passed it."

Morgana fell on the floor and started to sob. "He can't be dead. Merlin, please check again. He is still warm."

Merlin knelt beside her on the floor. "He is gone, Morgana. Let Gwen take you upstairs. The two of you need to stay put. Arthur and I will look around."

Arthur nodded. He was a little numb by everything he was seeing and hearing but he had to find out what happened.

Merlin grabbed his arm and pulled him along outside. The first few raindrops had started to fall.

"Merlin, we are going to lose the trail if this rain gets worse." Arthur said.

"We will find him. I promise you. We will make sure he sees the inside of a prison." Merlin said confidently.

"If we don't find him?" Arthur asked.

"Then we have the countryside searched. He will turn up." Merlin said.

"We are assuming that my uncle did it. What if he didn't?" Arthur said.

"Arthur, your father told us both that there was money missing from the safe and there are other things missing as well. It had to be him. The thefts didn't start until he showed up. Uther probably caught him in the act." Merlin told him.

They searched until the pouring rain made them take shelter in a garden shack. They stood for a few minutes in the door way before they saw Agravaine running through the woods.

Before Merlin could stop him, Arthur was running after his uncle. Merlin ran to keep up with Arthur.

"Uncle!" Arthur called out.

Agravaine stopped and turned to face Arthur. A flash of lightening caught the glint of the pistol in his hand. "Don't make me kill you too. I will."

"What are you doing? Come back to the house we can sort this all out." Arthur said.

"Let you turn me over to the police? Never!" Agravaine raised the gun to shoot Arthur.

Merlin sent a ball of blue fire straight at the man. He couldn't let Arthur die.

Agravaine was hit in the center of his chest and fell down dead.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Arthur looked back at Merlin.

"Lightning." Merlin shrugged. "Let's get him back to the house and call the police. The dark and the rain are unsettling."

"I've never known you to be afraid of the dark, Merlin." Arthur said as he helped Merlin lift the body of his uncle.

"It depends on what you mean by 'the dark'." Merlin mumbled.

Arthur didn't ask anything else. He had a feeling Merlin was not going to answer anyway.

The night was so dark, it took them twice was long to reach the house. It was almost as if the night was trying to draw them into its clutches as if it wanted to darken their souls as dark as the night sky.


End file.
